la infancia de sonic
by madeline234
Summary: la vida que tuvo sonic the hedgehog antes de convertirse en heroe


Mabius estaba en guerra y todos que tuvieran entrenamiento militar deberían ir a pelear, entre todos esos soldados estaba Benedette o Bernie como la llamaban, que acababa de tener un hijo recién nacido de dos meses su nombre era Sonic, Bernie amaba a su hijo más que nada en el mundo, pero el padre jules no amaba tanto a su hijo el mismo se decía que desde que llego Bernie le prestaba más atención a Sonic que a él.

Bernie se había ido sin despedirse, cuando jules se dio cuenta estaba devastado, su corazón ahora era frio y cruel, al mirar los ojos de su hijo miraba los mismos ojos que los de Bernie y lo único que jules quería era torturar a su hijo, pero esta no es la historia de jules y su sufrimiento, se trata de todo el sufrimiento de Sonic que tuvo que pasar en su infancia.

Sonic había crecido con el peor padre que alguien podría tener, todos los días lloraba hasta quedarse dormido y preguntándose que había hecho para merecer un padre tan horrible, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, su padre solo le permitía comer solo una vez por día, a veces lo encerraba en un armario por horas incluso días, solo le permitía salir para ir a la escuela porque no quería verlo, incluso en la escuela era llamado con nombre todos se burlaban de el por no tener a nadie que lo quiera y por su velocidad, lo llamaban fenómeno, basura, desperdicio de la vida, pero sobre todo el nombre con el que lo llamaban era el "el sin amor", Sonic lloraba no porque era malo sino porque era cierto todo lo que le decían era cierto, la única persona que lo quería era su tío Chuck que ni siquiera conocía, y por si fuera poco Sonic también había crecido creyendo que su madre no lo quería y lo había abandonado, así que Sonic estaba solo todo el tiempo sin nadie que lo quisiera.

Era otro día como siempre Sonic llego a la escuela, llego al salón y se sentó pensando en lo que le pasara el resto del día tenía temor de que fuera peor que ayer, así que solo se quedó sentado esperando que su infierno diario pase rápido, de repente llegaron unos niños que se dirigieron al asiento de Sonic diciendo-valla valla miren quien está aquí nada más y nada menos que el "sin amor" ¿no es así?-dijo el chico, Sonic solo se quedó callado viendo para abajo, el niño pronto se molestó y dijo- ¡oye contéstame cuando te hablo! Dije ¿no es así que eres un sin amor?-dijo mientras uno de los niños la agarraba de la púas asiendo su cabeza mire al frente Sonic con miedo y tristeza y dijo tartamudeando-si lo se-dijo Sonic mientras miraba abajo.

Después de un rato era el descanso y se sentó mirando a todos los demás niños como jugaban sin ninguna preocupación, Sonic siempre se sentaba viendo a los demás niños y sus vidas felices y normales deseando que algún día su vida fuera así, él se imaginaba como su vida sería si su padre lo quisiera, pero siempre tenía que volver a la cruel y triste realidad en donde su vida es miserable y horrible pero él nunca perdió las esperanzas, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho su padre él nunca lo odio al contrario el seguía amando a su padre y esperaba que algún día su fantasía de que su padre lo amara se haga realidad.

De repente Sonic volvió a la realidad y miro como unos niños se acercaron Sonic con miedo se fue corriendo con su velocidad pero lo encontraron y le dijeron-miren al fenómeno, que acaso usaras tu velocidad para irte corriendo a esconderte eso es patético-dijo el niño mientras miraba la cara de miedo de Sonic de repente, Sonic dijo-porque me hacen esto-dijo Sonic , pero de repente unos de los niños tiro a Sonic del suelo y comenzaron a golpearlo, mientras el niño dijo- porque así se tienen que tratar a los fenómenos como tú.

Después de que las clases terminaron Sonic se fue, Sonic siempre tomaba el camino largo ya que eso lo tranquilizaba más, por el camino pasaba un parque, Sonic vio un niño jugando con su padre y trato de imaginar una de sus más fantasías de que su padre fuera así pero luego se dijo así mismo-olvídalo Sonic él nunca te tratara así-dijo Sonic alejando, después de minutos en caminar Sonic se encontraba afuera de su casa, se quedó un momento afuera de la puerta pensando en lo pasaría al entrar, se armó de valentía y abrió la puerta lentamente, miro a su padre sentado en el sillón y esperándolo como siempre, Sonic camino dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

De repente jules exclamo-a donde crees que vas-dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a Sonic, Sonic quedo congelado y dijo- a mi cuarto papa-Sonic se quedó allí temblando de miedo viendo a su padre, cuando de repente jules dijo-no tú te tienes que quedar aquí no quieres jugar igual que ayer, que tal si jugamos- jules dijo son sonrisa malvada-te gustaría Sonic e dime te gustaría.

No-dijo Sonic con miedo

Que mal Sonic yo esperaba divertirme contigo, pero quien dice que yo no puedo divertirme con mi ¡PEQUEÑO, TONTO Y HORRIBLE JUGUETE!-dijo jules, cuando de repente le dio un puñetazo a Sonic en el rostro, dejándolo en el suelo, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas en el rostro de Sonic mientras tenía su mano en la mejilla jules no se detuvo y continuo torturando al pobre niño, Sonic se quedó en el suelo paralizado mientras que jules lo pateaba con fuerza en el estómago, después de un rato jules se detuvo, Sonic tenía lágrimas en exceso quería que su padre pare Sonic le rogo en el suelo diciendo-por favor, para, te lo suplico para por favor-Sonic le rogo a su padre con sus pocas fuerzas tocándose el estómago de rodillas, jules respondió- eres tan patético no es así basura, ¡POR ESO ES QUE TU MADRE TE ABANDONO NO ES ASI TE ABANDONO COMO EL PEDAZO DE BASURA QUE ERES! ¡NADIE TE QUIERE Y NADIE TE QUERRA JAMAS SABES PORQUE, PORQUE ERES UN FENOMENO!-las palabras de jules le dieron directo en el pequeño y frágil corazón de Sonic, pensaba que porque su padre se lo tenía que repetírselo todos los días, para terminar jules le dio un puñetazo en su ojo, arrastrándolo de sus púas hasta su cuarto y encerrándolo ahí y dijo- ¡QUEDATE AHÍ BASURA, Y NO ME MOLESTES SI QUIERES COMER MAÑANA!-dijo cerrando la puerta.

Lo único que Sonic solo se acostó en su cama con su colchón viejo y con bultos, adolorido, susurró-porque, porque mi padre me odia tanto, que hice para merecer esto, por favor si hay alguien que me esté escuchando por favor quiero experimentar que es la felicidad por favor-Sonic solo se a costo en la cama llorando, el dolor se había calmado y Sonic se quedó en sus sueños y esperanzas que lo hacían olvidar su triste, miserable y cruel realidad.


End file.
